Kamen Riders' Movie Forms
In several movies of the Heisei Kamen Rider Series, usually Summer Movies and Movie War films, the featured Riders gain access to new forms. This recent tradition started with Kamen Rider Kiva. Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Rising Ultimate (introduced in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010) Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form.jpg|Kuuga Rising Ultimate Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Super Climax Form (Exclusive to the Cho Den-O Series) Chou_Den-O_Ultimate%2812%29.jpg|Den-O Super Climax Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **Flight Style (introduced in Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World, later appeared in the series) Kiva Emperor Form Flight Form.jpg|Kiva Flight Style Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade **Violent Emotion (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, no longer used afterward) *Kamen Rider Diend **Complete Form (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy - Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates) 40th122 .jpg|Decade Violent Emotion Kamen Rider DiEnd Complete Form.jpg|Diend Complete Form Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJokerGoldXtreme (introduced in Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core and Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Booster (introduced in Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) KamenRiderDoubleCycloneJokerGoldExtremeForm.jpg|Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme Kamen Rider Accel Booster Form.jpg|Accel Booster Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tamashii Combo (OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders) *erased from existence due to restoration of original timeline. **Burakawani Combo (introduced in Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) **Super Tatoba Combo (introduced in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) 183844_198167633544077_108261035868071_680782_6600489_n.jpg|OOO Tamashii Combo KamenRiderOOOBurakawaniForm.jpg|OOO Burakawani Combo Kamen Rider OOOCombo.jpg|Super Tatoba Combo Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Rocket States (introduced in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, later appeared in the series) **Meteor Fusion States (Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!) **Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) Rocketsrtates.png|Fourze Rocket States Fuse.jpg|Fourze Meteor Fusion States 4zemeteornadeshikofusion.png|Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Special Rush (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) **Infinity Dragon (Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land) **Gold Infinity Dragon (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) Wzalldragon.png|Wizard Special Rush InfinityDragon.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon Wizard G.I.D.jpg|Wizard Gold Infinity Dragon Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim **Wizard Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) *Kamen Rider Baron **OOO Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Double Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Fourze Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) Kr_che.jpg|Gaim Wizard Arms Baron OOO Arms.png|Baron OOO Arms Budou Double Arms.png|Ryugen Double Arms Zangetsu Fourze Arms.png|Zangetsu Fourze Arms Rider Cards Final Kamen Ride Kuuga Rising Ultimate.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kuuga Rising Ultimate Final Kamen Ride Den-O Chou Climax.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Den-O Chou/Super Climax Form Rider Rings Rising Ring.jpg|Kuuga Rising Ultimate It's a violent emotion that slays us tonight...~.jpg|Decade Violent Emotion Golden Cyclones and Jokers.jpg|Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme Fourze Fusion Ring.jpg|Fourze Meteor Fusion States Fourze Fusion Nadeshiko Ring.jpg|Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Special Rush Wizard Ring.jpg|Special Rush Ring Wizard Finish Strike Ring.jpg|Finish Strike Ring Category:Rider Forms